


Nexus

by StarDuckie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDuckie/pseuds/StarDuckie
Summary: Daisy had only been back at shield for a few days when she got an Alert from an old contact Nexus He had gotten himself into a bit of a bind and needed a way out. What will happen to him if she decides to help?Mostly Canon Compliant Bridges off from the end 4x08Bobbi and Hunter will show up eventuallyNote: Nexus is an Orignal Charater
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often updates will come

Profile: Nexus  
Name: Benjamin Carter  
Age: 19  
Family: Unknown  
Location: Chicago  
Description: An Engineer in Chicago that has most liked seen sensitive information while repairing equipment for many rising tide members. Codename is Nexus and started repairing things about 4 years ago. 

Daisy had only been back at shield for a few days and it felt like home her issues were not suddenly cured but it was nice to be back with her friends no family. Out of habit, she checked some of the rising tide channels mostly normal chatter with the exemption that people appeared to be mad at some engineer so stealing data or something. She did not really know but felt bad for the guy that was kind of like a death sentence in the community. After Checking the channels, she opened her email to find an encoded email only slightly strange. She decrypted the email quickly noting that the encoding was not done by a hacker once she had the email opened, she Realized who the engineer was, Nexus. Her heart dropped she did not really know Nexus but knew enough that if he was asking for her help something was seriously wrong. I mean for most people they would just leave the community smash all their devices pack up and leave the town probably finding a more legal job, but she knew Nexus at least enough to say that was not an option.  
Ben Had been working in the hacking community for years at this point it was the only way to make ends meet I mean who would want to employ a 19-year-old orphan who was living on and off the streets regardless of the fact he was working on his Ph.D. Nexus was his logical step until he figured his life out. It was a bit peaceful working on electronics e had a routine at this point Study from 8 am to 3 pm work at the 24-hour computer repair store 4 pm-midnight business was slow after 6 pm so ben had time to work on Nexus Projects then head back to his crappy apartment to sleep and repeat. Even with Nexus projects, he could barely make ends meet. So, when someone high up in the hacking community accused him of copying data that was unbelievably bad. He would have just left the city and gone somewhere else, but he had not the time or resources to disappear. That left him with very little options and zero time.  
Daisy had met Nexus a couple of times so coming to her to help was not totally out of the blew but what he said after that was. She was expecting him to ask for help regaining his status in the community but instead, he asked for held disappearing. He named a place and time to meet stating that he would only be there for 20 minutes if she did not show up. The meeting was in two days. Two days to convince the team that she could go help him. She looked up the meeting spot a college campus that is curious.  
Contacting Skynet had been his last option, but the rest had fallen through so there he was typing out an email to someone he had met three times asking for help. This was a stupid decision he would regret that, but he didn’t really have a choice he encoded the email and sent it away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few hours later please any suggestions are welcome. Also, do you like shorter more regularly updated chapters or longer less frequent chapters?

Daisy prepared herself to go into Coulson’s office realizing that what she was going to ask him was to basically leave after just getting here but the kid was in trouble so she was going to do what she had to do.   
“Hey Coulson”  
“Hey, Daisy” She took a deep breath before stepping farther into the office “you know I’m really liking being back…”  
“Daisy what’s up please don’t tell me you are leaving again”   
“No no I’m not leaving but I do need to talk to you”  
“what is it, Daisy”   
Deep Breaths don’t freak out and run-away daisy kept telling herself. “you see AC I need to go to Chicago like tomorrow night I’ll see if Mack wants to go with me but Someone I know is in deep trouble and” Coulson Cut her off   
“like what kind of trouble?” Coulson asked   
“I might as well just explain the story. This guy named Nexus is an engineer in the hacking community Someone would come across a hard drive that had been damaged or their laptop broke etc. they would bring it to him ship it he would fix it send it back and they would pay him.”  
“Simple enough” Coulson responded  
“People Liked him because he wouldn’t ask any questions. Know this is where the problem comes in, he a lot of the time would fix the person's data and if the drive was really damaged put it on a USB stick and ship is back.”  
“Ok and that’s a problem why “Coulson Asked   
“ Well, one of the more respected members of the community started Spreading around the Rumor that he was going through peoples data and sometimes copying it and an accusation like that will get up doxed to the community so then everyone knows where you live your name family age all of it.”  
“Ok so why does he need your help?”  
“Well I can make people disappear right I erased Ward and the team from the internet when shield first fell so I think he contacted me so that he can disappear.”  
“That makes sense so what do you want to do about it”  
“Well the first step is to go to Chicago and meet with him that way we have his information then we can decide if we want to just make him disappear or recruit him.”  
“Ok, Daisy but you have to bring Mack or May I tell director Mace.”  
“Director Mace did you get my request for a Quinjet to fly out to Chicago Tomorrow” Coulson Asked   
“Yes, Agent Coulson What is this Quinjet for?”  
“Well, This quinjet will take Daisy and Mack to Chicago to meet up with one of her old contact that is in danger. They will assess if he is an asset and asks him to come back to the base or help him disappear if not.” Coulson Stated  
“Why are we protecting this person any way you said he was one of her old contacts couldn’t he be doing illegal stuff?”  
“Well yes Director but this man might be an asset so I’m willing to take my chances”  
“Very well Coulson “with that the director ended the call


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the Meetup  
Ben had classes all morning before the meet up scheduled at noon good something to keep his mind off the meeting even if he was going to have to throw it all away. He wouldn’t lie and say he loved his life barely scraping by sometimes not, but it was is own built from nothing. Mark had found him when he was 15 failing high school and taught him about electronics and told him to believe in himself set him up with the university and found him a job at the computer repair shop. Mark gave him a chance to be a better person better than the 15-year-old unwanted orphan he had found but that didn’t really work out for Mark he was shot during a mugging about two years ago before he could see what Ben was doing with his life. Ben shook the thought from his mind he had class and it would be suspected he would miss all his classes leading someone from the university to check at his apartment. He knew it wasn’t because they cared about him or something but his scores and data in his classes made them look good. He headed to the bus stop he left all his belonging in a duffel bag at his apartment if he had to leave today. 

Daisy was worried she had to admit I mean she was going to meet up with someone she had met in person three times and recruit them to shield. Although Nexus wasn’t rising tide so maybe he would be easier to convince to come and he needs protection anyway so what harm was it to ask. T was 11:30 so she and Mack decided that some sandwiches were in order e they got their sandwiches they sat on a bench.   
“So this Nexus guy”  
“What about him?”   
“Why do you think he picked here?”   
“Maybe he’s work here?”  
“Nah if he has some reason to be on campus, he is most definitely a student I mean how old did you guess him to be?”  
“23-24 He started working online around four years ago I mean he probably started working when he was 19 or 20”  
“Well It’s 11:50 so I’ll be on comms if you need me”  
With that daisy walked toward the bench that was determined to be the meeting place she sat down placing her bag on the other seat. She saw a Young man much younger than 23 or 24 walkings up to the bench  
“Is this Seat taken”  
“No” Daisy responded moving her bag out of the way  
“Beautiful Skye today am I right”  
“Nexus? You know if you were trying to be subtle you failed horrible right”  
“eh I wasn’t really trying Skynet right”  
“Yes, but please just call me Daisy”  
“My names Ben”  
“Well, Ben do you watch the News?”  
“Sometimes”  
“Well if you watched the news you would have heard about SHIELD”  
“I’ve Heard the Name”  
“Well I work for SHIELD and would like to offer you two options”  
Ben turned and looked at Daisy  
“Ok I’m listening”  
“Well SHIELD is always looking to recruit people like you like me even”  
“So, you want to recruit me?”  
“I mean if you’re interested, we’d love to have you join the other option is what we planned to do make you disappear change your name profession move to a different city start over.”  
“So how would this work I mean what would happen”  
“Well you would come back with me and my friend Mack over there”  
She pointed at Mack who smiled and waved  
“We would give you a Supervising officer probably Fitz a bunk, food, and a paycheck and everything else you need”  
“You sound like you got recruited somehow so what’s the catch.”  
“You have to leave this behind a normal life your family, friends we might be able to pull some strings so you can finish your degree. What’s your degree in any way?”   
“It’s a Ph. D in Computer Engineering”  
“Wait really? I mean I knew I figure you were a student if you asked to meet here but Ph .D well then you should get along with Fitz”  
“So, what now?”  
“So, you want in”  
“Yes”   
“Well we have to make it look like you're just moving rather suddenly which is technically the truth so we will help you clean out your apartment quit your job transfer to online classes etc. then you come with us and we…” Ben cuts her off  
“We?”  
“Oh yes, I forgot to mention Mack he’s my…. Partner” She said this with a hint of questioning in her voice   
“ok continue”  
“We’ll take you back to the base and you can start training.”  
“Well I have a class now but here is my address be there at 3:30 this afternoon”  
“Hey Ben, what’s your last name”  
“Carter “he called out as he walked away


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not had a lot of time recently so updates might be slower

Ben walked quickly to his next class partly to try and understand what he had just agreed too. He had just agreed to become an Agent of SHIELD an agent of a highly controversial government organization at that. I mean it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about trying to work for the government but Shield it was only in the public light for a few years before it got destroyed but turns out it was never gone. Ben had seen some of the leaked designs from shield they were really advanced what did they want with him  
“ You Going to go in the classroom or just stand there,” Someone said  
“What?”   
“You’ve been staring off into space for the last five minutes” the Other student responded  
“Oh yes just got stuff on my mind”  
Ben walked into the class taking his seat towards the middle of the lecture hall just another boring lecture. The professor was some old dude who just complain about students for like 30% of his class and taught straight from the book the other 70% percent. 15 minutes into class the teacher started down some rant about something Ben didn’t know what it was about I mean the history of some random American from 200 years was the least of his priorities at the moment it was at that moment he realized that this class was a waste of time and that he had better things to do so he grabbed his things and left.  
“Young Man where do you think you're going” he heard the professor call out to him but his mind was elsewhere and he was already out the door and heading toward the bus station he got on the bus and headed toward his apartment the bus ride was longer than he expected but he got back at 1:30 two hours that’s how long it would be until his life changed forever.

Right after the meeting  
Daisy headed over to Mack to tell him the news and come up with a plan  
“So how did it go,” Mack asked  
“Good he agreed to become an agent or at least become a consultant, so we need to prep him a stop at the base and call Coulson and Fitz”  
“Coulson I can understand but why Fitz”  
“Well at some point he is going to need a SO and Fitz is the best we have so”  
“Wait where did he go?”  
“He had a Class to attend to and gave me his address and to meet him there at 3:30”  
“Did you get his name?”  
“Ben Carter well I’m going to assume that his first name is actually Benjamin he is a student here”  
“Really what’s he studying?”  
“Computer Engineering”  
“Oh, your right Fitz will like him I’m assuming you going to research him?”  
“Of course”  
Daisy pulls out here laptop quickly hacking into the school files. She looked through the students until she got to Ben’s file, she opened it up   
Name: Benjamin Carter  
Degree: Ph. D in Computer Engineering   
Length of time with the university: 3 years   
Family: None  
Address: 189 Rockledge Lane Apartment 84, Chicago IL 60007

“No wonder he didn’t talk about his family when I brought it up it appears; he is an orphan” Daisy stated   
“Wait does that say Ph. D”  
“Yes, Mack it does”  
“Interesting”  
“I what time is it”  
“1:00 pm”  
“Well we should probably get everything sorted out at base”  
“Agreed”  
With that, they walked back to the quinjet to call Coulson and Fitz


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry life has been really busy recently I'm working on the next chapter though Thank you for your support feedback is always nice.

It was almost 3:00 by the time Ben got back to his apartment well it wasn’t really an apartment more like a hostel, but it was the only place he could call home. He walked in the front door he saw Jamie and Mike sitting in the common area Jamie typing away on his laptop. Mike playing a game of solitaire on the ground Jamie looked up from whatever he was doing.  
“Hey Ben, you’re here early”  
“One of my professors called in sick last minute so here I am”  
“Makes sense I would ask you to help make dinner, but I think Katie can set the whole thing on fire without you”  
“Haha very funny Jamie I couldn’t stay if I wanted too I’m meeting up with some people in a few minutes”  
“Ben Do you have secret friends that I don’t know about”  
“Nah their more like business associates”  
“For which job?” Jamie lowered his voice Ben had told anyone about his Nexus gig well except for Jamie well I guess he didn’t really tell him but he saw ben pick up one of his drops so he had to explain everything to him. Ben had also told Mr. Daniels well not the full truth put as far as he was concerned Ben was working with a friend to fix tech and stuff and sell if again he had been permitted to use any of the shop tools as long as he got his work done. It probably had to do with the fact that Mr. Daniels could barely pay him minimum wage probably helped.   
“The other one Jamie” ben whispered under his breath  
“Well hopefully these business associates are appreciative of your work Ben”  
“Hopefully. Hey Jamie, I need to tell you something”  
“What is it mate”   
“Well these associates have a habit of recruiting people like me and might have made an offer”  
“Mate think about it don’t feel bad because you're leaving any of us would take that opportunity we work with the cards we have so mate if you want to go. Go because if you stay you will probably regret it for the rest of your life”  
“You know Jamie you're quite wise sometimes”  
“Huh that’s curious” Jamie gave Ben A light punch on the shoulder  
“Someone mate know who are these business associates of yours” Jamie continued   
“Well Have you ever heard of Shield”  
“Wait Shield as in that organization that Captain America took down in D.C. a while back?”  
“Yes, I got in contact with a friend of mine who was picked up by them in 2013”  
“So, you’re really leaving then”  
“I seem like it but don’t worry I’ll try and keep in contact”  
“What am I gonna tell Mr. Daniels when he comes looking”  
“Don’t worry I’ll tell him myself”

Daisy and Mack walked back over to the quinjet. Daisy booted up the video call   
“Hey AC”  
“Hey, how’d it goes?”  
“Good um can you get Fitz I kinda need him here for this”  
“Sure,” Coulson told one of the junior agents to fetch Fitz  
3 minutes later Fitz walked through the door  
“Hello” He stated  
“Hi Fitz”  
“So, what do you need”  
“Well I need to ask a favor”  
“Ok What is it”  
“Well How should I put this” Daisy thought for a moment   
“Just lay it on me”  
“I Need you to become a SO”  
“Wait Really”  
“Yeah, so a friend of mine reached out he works on some of the equipment for rising tide and some of the others in the hacking community. He got accused off stealing data off some of the computers he fixed. Well, he reached out to ask me to help him disappear. I ended up requiting him instead.”  
“Ok I don’t see how this applies to me I mean If you just need a SO why not ask Nathanson?”  
“Just Let me finish my story”  
“Ok continue”  
“Well I met up with him turns out he is younger than I thought he’s 19 and he’s studying to get his Ph. D in Computer engineering “   
“Ok so He’s smart and he fixes computers, and you want me to be his SO”  
“I mean yes”  
“If I wasn’t so interested in this kid then I would be mad at you so I’ll give it a try”  
“Are you sure Fitz?”  
“Are you trying to unconvinced me now? Yes, I’m sure”  
“Ok I’ll send you a copy of his file”


End file.
